memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/A Call to Arms/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Procyon travels at warp to meet up with the Seventh Battlegroup. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Lieutenant Commander Williams is mad about leaving Space dock early to meet up with the Seventh Battlegroup being led by the USS Northstar. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Frustrated): I can't believe that we left spacedock early! CAPT. TAYLOR: Commander we were needed on the frontlines. Commander Williams hands a PADD to an officer. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Sighs): Let's hope we don't get blown up then. She leaves to get back to work as Captain Taylor leaves Engineering to head to the bridge. EXT-SPACE Procyon soars at warp speed. INT-WARROOM The senior staff is around the table as Captain Taylor enters the room as they stand at attention and then they sit down. CAPT. TAYLOR: Here it is the Klingons have entered the Neutral Zone border. T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Logically the Vulcan government wouldn't allow this. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: But the Organian Peace Treaty is still in effect? Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: I don't think they would care about the treaty Commander. Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Phasers and Photon torpedoes are ready and shields are fully powered and my security teams are ready to repel borders. Doctor Carlson chimes in. DR. CARLSON: My medical team is ready to treat incoming wounded. Lieutenant Commander Williams chimes in. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: My engineering staff is ready to seal any hull breach we sustain and replace any damage relays. Taylor looks at the senior staff. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): I know we're fresh out of spacedock, but we're needed to defend the Federation let's bring it. (A vignette of the crew getting the ship ready for battle, security officers arming up, medical teams getting handed med kits and engineering teams getting ready with repair kits.) EXT-SPACE The Procyon emerges from warp and approaches the system. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) Ensign Carlson looks at her console. ENS. CARLSON: Entering sector four hundred eighty-six now Captain. Captain Taylor leans forward in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: T'Lar scan for the Seventh Fleet. Lieutenant Commander T'Lar scans for the battlegroup. LTCDMR. T'LAR: Picking up the fleet Captain. Taylor turns to Lieutenant junior grade Smith. CAPT. TAYLOR: Smith hail the Northstar. Lieutenant Junior grade Smith inputs commands into the communications console. LTJG. SMITH: Captain I'm not detecting any com signals from the fleet. Taylor gets up from the chair and goes to the communications station. CAPT. TAYLOR: I don't get it what do you mean by not getting any com signal from the fleet?. Lieutenant Commander T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Visual contact now Captain! CAPT. TAYLOR: On screen. The viewer shows the debris field of the fleet, as Captain Taylor and the crew are in utter shock by the site as Commander Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: The seventh fleet. Then the ship jolts as the lights dim and red lights flash and klaxon blares. CAPT. TAYLOR: DAMAGE REPORT! Ship jolts harder. LT. MASON: Shields are at seventy-five percent! T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: One Klingon D-7 battlecruiser off the port bow! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE A pair of Klingon warships fire on the Procyon hits her dorsal shields. (END OF ACT TWO, FADE OUT)